Betrayal
by Iluvbeyblade
Summary: A fight over a lover, what else? Blood is spilled, blows exchanged and suddenly Ray is lying semiconscious on a sofa while Kai paces the streets in a fury. Oneshot. KaiRay, hinted KaiBrooklyn


Okay, this is very short and very strange, i just sat down one night a while ago and started typing, and i've just found it again, so i thought: what the hell, let's see what people think of it! I'm sorry if it's confusing, it really was a kind of spur-of-the-moment thing!

* * *

Ray staggered through the door and everyone fell silent.

Hesank down to the floor and wrapped his arms round his trembling body, oblivious to the others. His head was pounding where Kai had slammed it against the wall, but he barely noticed it.

_"Don't you dare judge me!" Kai yelled, digging his fingers roughly into Ray's arm._

_"Well, what else am I supposd to do when I find out you've been having an affair, with Brooklyn of all people?" Ray yelled back, shaking with pent-up rage and tension._

_"An affair? Oh come on, Ray," Kai's voice was contemptuous. "It's not like we're married!" Ray gasped in shock._

_"No, we're not," he said, somehow managing to keep his voice calm. "But I'm the one that picked you up after you came back to us from the Abbey, I'm the one who comforted you when you lost Dranzer to Zeo, and I **thought** I was the only one you were sleeping with, not some insane ginger meglomaniac!" His voice rose to a hysterical shriek. Kai leaned forwards, his eyes blazing violet._

_"You don't insult Brooklyn like that!" he snapped. Silence fell. Ray looked at him. Hiseyes seemed to glow._

_"Oh, so it's come to that, has it?" he said quietly. "Fine then. Get out."_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me." Ray continued doggedly. "If you're really prepared to defend Brooklyn against me, then you never understood the word love. I want you out. Now."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts!" Ray screamed. "Get out!" Furious, Kai flung himself at Ray and, grabbing his long ponytail, used it to swing his head violently into the wall. Dizzy, Ray stumbled back. Rage boiling inside him, he flew at Kai, teeth bared. Kai looked in shock at the ragged wound in his arm. Ray licked his teeth and spat. Red blood landed on the floor. Kai stared at Ray, who looked as though he might be about to faint. He took a concerned step forwards, his outstrechted hand brushing Ray's arm. Ray jerked violently away, nearly falling._

_"Go." he repeated shakily. _

_"Ray..."_

_"Get away from me! You don't love me, you love Brooklyn, or is your memory** that **short? Was that what happened, was it? You just forgot about me and decided you wanted to screw someone?" Kai turned and walked out of the door, slamming it shut behind him._

Ray stared unseeingly at the floor. _Oh Kai, why did you have to do this to us?_ he asked silently. Looking up for a brief moment, he vaguely saw the others watching him. But looking up made him dizzy, and he quickly returned his gaze to the floorboards.

"Kai..." he whispered. Suddenly, his stomach twisted and he leaned over and vomited painfully. His sight blurred. Suddenly, arms were around him, holding him gently. "Kai?"

"This is Hilary, Ray." a soft voice said in his ear. "You need to lie down. You've got concussion. Do you understand?"

"Yes..." Ray mumbled. He was shaking so violently he couldn't move. He heard Tyson and Max come over to help Hilary lift him onto the sofa. His eyes drifted shut. His acute hearing picked up some of the conversation that was going on, although he was far too tired to understand it.

"Why would Kai do this to Ray?"

"Are you taking about Brooklyn or the fact that he gave him concussion?"

"Both!"

"Yeah, well, whatever happened in there, Ray had a hand in it as well. That blood on his top, that's not his..." The rest of the conversation faded away as Ray passed out.

Kai paced angrily across the bridge, up and down, up and down. He couldn't stop worring about Ray. He knew that he had given the neko-jin a horrifc blow to the head, but that wasn't what he was worried about. Ray was very highly-strung, and Kai was terrfied about what he might do. The words "Self harm" kept floating into his brain. Suddenly, Dranzer flashed red in his pocket. Drawing his beyblade out automatically, he looked at it. Instantly, Ray's voice sounded in his ears.

"I don't know why I'm doing this. But, just in case you've kept our channel open and are listening now, I "just want to talk" as they say in the movies." Ray's voice was faint and unsteady. "I know what you're worrying about, but I'm too dizzy to do anything suicidal. All I wanted to say was...if you think that we can make a go of it again, without Brooklyn, then please, please come back. I-I love you..." Kai knew this mood and dreaded it. Ray wasn't thinking straight, he needed Kai and didn't care what happened. A mass of protective feelings rose up inside him. Ray needed him. That was all that mattered. He swung on his heel and started running.

Ray put Driger down. Everything suddenly felt too heavy, the world was spinning. A helpless tear slid down his cheek. He didn't care what Kai had done, he couldn't even remember properly. Where **was** Kai? Once again, the world faded into welcoming blackness.

Kai burst through the door. Seeing Ray lying unconscious on the sofa, he ran over to it. Ray looked awful. He got down onto his knees and gently took Ray's limp hand in both of his own. Slowly, Ray's eyes flickered open, the amber orbs dazed and unfocused.

"Kai..." he murmured. Kai reached out a hand and gently cupped Ray's ashen cheek. Leaning forwards, he kissed him softly on the lips, then drew away and returned to stroking Ray's hand. He felt a slight pressure as Ray tried to return the caress. Smiling slightly, he got up and sat down on the sofa, pulling Ray onto his lap.

"Kai...I'm...sorry..." Kai placed his hand over Ray's mouth, silencing him.

"Ssh, Ray. It's okay. It's not your fault, but we'll discuss that later. Right now, you need to rest. I'll be here the whole time, all right?" Ray nodded weakly. Feeling Kai's stong arms close tightly around him, he closed his eyes.

* * *

Well? Opinions? I should probably follow it up somehow... Anyway, completely random,I know. It was a while ago, don't forget. If you could review, it would be appreciated, if only too see how much I've progressed. Thanks, bye! 


End file.
